


Surprise!

by PaisleyTrash



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, FTM Albert, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, suprise birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: Albert and Gust receive a suprise.
Relationships: Albert/Gust (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Albert had been off all morning. He had a general off-air about him that rubbed Gust the wrong way. Albert told him he was cramping somewhat, and that he was probably going to get his period that day. 

Gust still wasn’t sure that was all it was and insisted that Albert stay home to recuperate. Albert fought Gust on it, but ultimately found himself tucked back into bed with a hot water bottle firmly pressed against his bloated stomach. Gust pressed a kiss to the top of his head and headed to work.

While Albert had fought Gust, he still quickly fell asleep despite the rhythmic cramping that radiated from his stomach and lowers back. 

A few hours later Albert had awoken disoriented amid an especially bad cramp. 

He decided that the best course of action was a hot bath, when in doubt those always seemed to make him feel better.

He quickly filled the tub with warm water, sighing in relief as he sunk into it. The cramping did not let up, and if anything got worse.

Albert was starting to get worried. Even when he was younger he never had cramps this bad. Come to think of it, his periods were odd these last few months. Irregular, and light. 

The irregularity wasn’t the odd part. He would sometimes go months without having a period.

It was how light they were that bothered him. 

A normal cycle for him would be two months of nothing and then a straight week of biblical proportions.

He wracked his brain as he climbed out of the tub. He dried himself off, then gripped the vanity as the most painful cramp he had experienced yet wracked his body. He listed forward catching himself on the vanity. A moan of pain bubbles up his throat as he gripped the counter, trying to steady his breathing.

From between his legs, a large volume of liquid splashed down onto the tile. He thought he had wet himself until he looked down.

The liquid was pinkish and held no odor. 

Albert needed to get to Dr.Xu. Now.

Albert walked back into his bedroom and began to shakily put on a pair of pajama pants and one of Gust's old tee shirts. 

He made his way into the kitchen, pulling the telegram off the wall he quickly dialed the number to A&G construction. Hoping to god that Gust was in the office. 

The call went to voicemail signaling that Gust wasn’t in the office. Albert desperately dialed again praying that Gust just missed the first call. 

Straight to voicemail.

Albert left a message shaking. 

“Hi Gust, it’s me. I really need you to come home when you can. I don’t feel well at all, I think I need to go to the clinic. Please hurry.

I love you. Bye.

Albert had no sooner hung up the phone when a cramp sent him crashing to his knees. He curled in on himself unable to move until the pain finally let up. 

He stood on shaky legs and walked to his bed, seeking to ride out the pain there. Albert climbed onto the bed, propping himself on his knees in an attempt to arrange the pillows around him.

Suddenly there was pressure. 

So much pressure on his pelvis.

It was as if Paulie was putting all of his weight on his vagina. 

Except internally. 

He was so confused. What was happening?

Another blinding cramp washed through his body, and he felt the pressure move lower into his pelvis. He scrambled to remove his pants and grabbed a mirror from the nearby vanity. Another painful cramp ripped through him and the pressure moved forward, settling right at the crux of his pelvis. Curiously he spread his folds and looked between his legs. He saw nothing out of the ordinary at first, until he was hit with another cramp.

Slowly but surely something was beginning to emerge. 

Albert’s first thought?

_These are his guts. His guts are coming out of his vagina, and Gust is going to find him dead in their bed with his **GUTS** spilling out of **HIS VAGINA.**_

As it moved further down, it became apparent that it wasn’t his intestines. In fact, it appeared to have blond hair just like Gusts…

The realization hit Albert like a train.

He isn’t cramping. He’s contracting.

It’s not his period coming, he’s giving birth.

Right here right now.

Albert focused on breathing through the pain, watching as the blonde hair emerged more and more. He reached down to touch and sure enough.

That’s a real head making its way out of him. Another contraction wracked his body, he breathed through it slowly.

Albert watched as his skin stretched around the head, at the next contraction he bore down gently; cupping the baby's head with his hand.

The head slipped from his body. He gingerly checked its neck making sure the cord wasn’t wrapped around. The next contraction brought one shoulder out, then the other.

And just like that Albert caught the tiny being that slipped from his body, pulling it out from between his legs. “Hello, there little one. Holy shit, you’re a boy.”

His son let out a weak cry. Albert brought the baby to his chest. “Shhh shh it’s okay. Daddy’s here. Shhh.”

Albert looked for anything he could use to cut the cord. A pair of scissors from his bedside table and a shoelace would have to suffice for the moment. He tied off the cord and cut it, separating them for the first time. Grabbing a discarded towel off the floor, Albert wiped most of the slime and blood from his son’s skin.

He had never been around babies really. He had a younger sister, but she was born a year after him. Yet somehow he knew exactly what to do. 

Get him dry, cut the cord, make sure he’s fed.

Albert laid his son on the bed and cut the cord further up before bringing him back to his chest. Pulling up his shirt Albert brought the baby to his nipple. His son readily took to it.

Albert then took the chance to lay back, exhaustion overtaking him. He fought sleep, he needed to be awake for their child. 

Albert talked to the baby, speaking softly. “I had no idea you were coming, how did you hide so well? Your other dad is going to be so surprised when he sees you. You look just like him…”

The baby did look just like Gust. Thick blonde hair and fair skin. Although, Albert could tell that their thick dark lashes and nose came right from him.

The last few months all made sense now. His sex drive being zapped, only wanting spicy and sour potato, his odd emotions. 

Albert shivered and pulled the blanket over them, cooing when his son pulled off and let out a whine. Albert rubbed over his son's back “It’s okay, I know it’s chilly. Hopefully, Dad will be home soon.” He guided his son to his other nipple which he once again latched to immediately. 

A loud bang was heard from the front of the house, Gust rushing into their bedroom in a frenzy. 

“Albert? What happened?”

Gust stepped closer to the bed and his eyes widened upon seeing the newborn nursing. Albert smiled lazily.

“Surprise. Come meet your son.”


	2. Surprise part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath from Gust's point of view.

Immediately upon returning from his father's office that day he saw that the old telegram on his desk was lit up with a message.

“Hi Gust, it’s me. I really need you to come home when you can. I don’t feel well at all, I think I need to go to the clinic. Please hurry.

I love you. Bye.”

Gust quickly rushed out of the office, barely remembering to lock the door before rushing up the hill and into their house. The door slamming open loudly. “Albert? What happened?”

Gust stepped closer to the bed, his eyes widening upon seeing his partner holding something. His eyes widened as it moved slightly.

“Surprise, come meet your son.”

“How… oh my god. Hold on.”

Gust rushed back through the front door, looking for someone, anyone. Luckily he spotted a particular redhead on horseback coming down the hill. “Arlo!”

The civil corps captain turned towards him. 

Arlo rushed over to inspect the situation. Dismounting he followed Gust into the house and back into the bedroom. He approached Albert quietly, immediately noticing the child on his chest. “Are you alright? Any pain or bleeding?”

“I don’t think so. I feel fine aside from being a bit sore, he seems to have inherited Gust's brains.”

“Can I pull the blanket down? I need to look at him. I’ll be gentle.”

Albert pulled the blanket down. Arlo pulled out his medkit and set it open on the bed. He gently flipped the baby onto his back and began to look him over. 

He began to let out a loud cry upon Arlo inspecting him. Arlo cooed “Oh I know, I know. You gotta healthy set of lungs, that's for sure!”

Arlo placed a yellow clamp onto the cut umbilical cord, removing the shoelace. He turned to Gust. “Do you have a blanket or a towel that you don’t mind getting ruined?”

Gust grabbed an old woven blanket and handed it to Arlo; who quickly swaddled the baby, and passed him to Gust. He turned back to Albert. “Have you been contracting since he was born?”

“Yes, the afterbirth hasn’t come yet.”

“I’m going to get Dr. Xu.” Arlo looked to Gust. “Make sure he stays awake.”

And with that Arlo left the house. 

Gust climbed onto the other side of the bed sitting next to Albert. Albert sat up slightly, slotting himself against Gust's side. Gust carefully traced his son's bottom lip. “You had no idea did you?”

“Not the slightest.”

“He’s beautiful…”

“Name him.”

“Are you sure you want me to do that? You did all the work.”

“Yes. Name him.”

Gust thought for a moment. “Koa.”

“A perfect name for a perfect boy.”

Gust noticed Albert’s eyes growing heavy. “Stay awake darling. You have to be awake when Xu gets here.”

Albert sat up a bit straighter. “I’m trying. I’ve been fighting sleep since he was born.”

The door to the house opened, Arlo and Xu along with Gale walked in. Gust climbed off the bed with Koa. Xu greeted them before coming up to Albert. “Hello Albert, I have to check you can I come up?”

Albert nodded and pulled the blankets over, exposing his lover half. Gust moved out into the main room of the house with Arlo and his father. Gust looked to his dad. “We honestly had no idea.”

“I figured as much. You forgot some papers earlier. I was going to bring them to you when I ran into Arlo bring Xu back here.”

Gust sat on the couch next to his father. “You have a grandson.”

Gust gently placed the baby in Gale's arms. “A fine boy. Did you guys name him?”

“Koa.”

“Koa is a fine name for him.”

Arlo ducked out of the house, saying something about supplies.

“You know, your mother made this blanket. You were wrapped in it when you were born.”

Gust's eyes widened. “I had no idea.”

“It’s good. Your mother would have loved to hold him. I guess this is the next best thing.”

A moan of pain and a shout of “Gust!” was heard from the bedroom.

Gust left Koa with his father and ran back into the room. Albert clutched Gust’s hand as soon as he was in reach. Xu looked up. “Alright Albert, you should start to feel numb soon.”

Gust looked at Xu confused. “What?”

“Albert has a minor tear. Nothing to worry about!”

Albert looked at him. “Koa inherited your brains that's for sure.”

A few moments later, the placenta was out and Albert was stitched. Gust did as instructed and carefully lifted Albert out of bed bringing him out into the living room with his dad. Albert was gingerly set on the couch and immediately fell asleep. Xu had followed into the room and examined Koa, looking him over and recording important details. He filled out the birth certificate having gust sign off on it, he waited until Albert was coherent enough to do the same.

Arlo crept in with his wife shortly after. “We come bearing gifts.”

Arlo began to unpack the bags he was carrying while Carter took another back into the bedroom. Gust peaked in the other room watching as she scrubbed the stain out of the mattress. When she was done she threw the sheets and comforter into the wash and put on a new set. When Gust turned his attention back to Arlo, he had set several items on the table in front of him. Bottles, pacifiers, diapers, a few small sleepsuits….

Extremely generous, and extremely helpful in this situation.

“We hope that this is enough for right now. It’s all we could spare.”

“This is more than enough for right now. Thank you so much.”

“Carter and I were in your shoes you know. It’s the least we could do.”

Carter walked out of the bathroom. “Beds all ready for you guys. You can bring Albert back in.”

First Xu left, then Arlo and Carter. Finally, at around 7pm his father left leaving them truly alone with the baby for the very first time.

And Gust was terrified. Albert had woken up sometime before Xu left, but was still sort of listless and spacey. 

Every time Koa even so much as whimpered Albert seemed to know what to do.

Gust had no idea what he was doing, he felt as if he would break Koa every time he held him. Constantly either adjusting him or sitting perfectly still in an attempt to Just. Not. Break. Him.

With Albert sleeping next to him he sat especially still, not wanting him to wake up. He wanted Albert to get as much rest as possible, but he was still scared. 

Koa started to whine. 

Oh no. 

Gust immediately started bouncing him in an attempt to get him to settle. Koa then broke into a full-on wail. “Shhhh shh Koa. Koa it’s okay shhh.”

The baby wiggled in his arms, voicing his displeasure. Gust froze for a moment before tucking Koa’s head under his chin and rubbing over his back. He then moved to lay down.

Koa settled completely and fell asleep. Albert turned onto his side, slotting up against Gust as he had earlier. He pressed a kiss to Gust's lips and Koa’s head. Gust's eyes widened. “I’m sorry did he wake you?”

“No. You handled him very well.”

“I couldn’t keep him from fussing.”

“He’s a baby. He’s supposed to fuss.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing. What if I mess up? Your so good at this already…. I-“

Albert snuggled further into Gust’sside, tracing his finger along the curve of Koa’s cheek. “I have no idea what I’m doing either.” 

Albert pressed a kiss to Gust's cheek. “You’re an amazing dad.”

Gust heard soft snores emanating from his shoulder. Albert had fallen asleep as did Koa.

Gust let himself slip into sleep. 

Maybe he wouldn’t be too bad at this after all.


End file.
